cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
GoAnimate
It seemed like a normal day in my room. I looked through my computer, then I saw something that caught my eye, it was a website called GoAnimate. Then I clicked on the website and it showed up. Then I noticed something on the GoAnimate website. It was some red text saying DON'T TRY IT. I thought to myself Don't try it? but I started fiddling around with the video maker. After fiddling around, I clicked on Comedy World, then the loading lasted a short amount of time. The background was the bedroom. But I noticed that the bedroom was dirty for example, the bed was covered in blood, which it looked real, and the picture frames were dirtier, some sort of stain on it. Okay, my computer just kept going, the background was pitch black as well, but I kept using it, hoping it was just my imagination. I started to click one of the characters. The GoAnimate Character was a Red Hoodie Guy. When I made the Red Hoodie Guy talk, he wouldn't talk. I had to use Text to Speech to make the Red Hoodie Guy talk. The GoAnimate Voice I used was the David voice. I started typing something, but it wouldn't speech. When I let go of the mouse, the Text to Speech voice talked so fast like it was talking in tongues. Whoa, I've never seen Text to Speech talk fast before. Then my computer just stopped. It was frozen. Then I've got the blue screen of death. I got freaked out. Then I heard a slow Logo Sting sound. I could not get up I was so scared. Then my room just started flashing on and off. I wanted to get out of my room, but for some reason, I couldn't, the flickering kept going. After the lights flashed. The power was back on. I was relieved, I thought that maybe it was gonna be a blackout! Just then, I noticed my room was covered in red liquid that looked just like what I saw on GoAnimate. No it wasn't fruit punch. It was blood. Slowly the GoAnimate logo rose up as if someone was lifting it, slammed on the ground as it smashed into pieces. Then, the GoAnimate Character popped up and screamed at me, his jaw just opened and it went RAH! It was gut twisting. The screaming was realistic that it was taken from a real human screaming. At this point, I heard the Acid Jazz Music play out in the hallway, and there was laughter. Could it be GoAnimate? Or Text to Speech laughter? I looked behind my computer and there was a note tape to it. I picked up the note tape and it read in hard to read handwriting: You're Next. I was freaked out when I saw that. My computer just turned on by itself some seconds later. I was back to the GoAnimate Website, there were no icons, but this time. The Red Hoodie Guy was walking on his own, along with PC Guy. Why would The Red Hoodie Guy and PC Guy walk together on my computer? Just because I found a website called GoAnimate?